


太阳之于明月

by Komorebi8



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 08:43:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komorebi8/pseuds/Komorebi8
Summary: ooc速打pwp看到照片真的哭了





	太阳之于明月

金炳善随人群并腿跪坐下时还有些不自在，珉赫隔开了他与白璨萤，他们心照不宣地在众人交错的目光下避嫌，可是隔太久了呀，金炳善一直被他的磁场吸引着将怀揣想念与眷恋的眼神送过去又连忙收回。白璨萤举着菜单，手指指节凸起，由关节连接至手腕的筋络埋没在手表的金属腕带里，他的另一只手这样那样地在菜单上点着某个菜色。

炒鸡排啊，有什么特别的。

“炳善，”白璨萤喊他，“炳善啊，有什么特别想吃的吗。”

“…啊，”金炳善回神：“这样应该就够了，炒鸡排嘛。”

这一整个令人神经紧绷的赛季终于结束了，金炳善得以清空自己被各种点位与技能时间及战术所占据的大脑，开始好好地想着他该想的东西。

吃饭时也是，接过白璨萤递过来的水时也是，告别时也是，跟在那人脚跟后等待着门被打开也是。

现在也是，他坐在柔软地毯上，抬头望着坐在榻边投来温柔眼神的白璨萤，酒店特有的昏黄顶灯这时却比往常都要亮一样，金炳善眼睛眨了眨，受到刺激的瞳孔收缩，顺着他下垂的眼角滑出去一道难寻终点的水光。

白璨萤听见什么小小的东西落在地毯上的细微的一声“啪”，却将他从虚幻里拔了出来，金炳善没有穿着黑金色队服啊，韩国降温了，简简单单却漂漂亮亮地，白色的微高领环住了爱人的脖颈，回国后想必也去理发店好好打理了一番，看着毛茸茸却摸起来有些刺刺的发尾扎进领子里。他又去摸了摸，惹得金炳善微微低下头扭了扭脖子，看着这幕的白璨萤“哧”地轻笑出来，从床榻上滑下来与金炳善一同坐在地毯上。

他坐下来认认真真平视金炳善时才发现他的眼角有一缕粉色，于是白璨萤凑过去了一点，却在手掌撑住地面后感受到了一小处微凉的湿意，他无奈地笑得更加温柔：

“傻瓜啊。”

金炳善感受到秋日的干燥气候折腾地白璨萤的嘴唇发干，这触感让他的额头眼皮脸颊嘴唇迎接来轻微痛意，但真实感不就是被痛苦建立起来的吗，他更加努力地收紧抱住白璨萤的手臂，从那人的躯壳中感受灵魂的温度。

但又有点忿然又有点不甘心。

白璨萤感觉到埋在自己颈侧的脑袋抬起来了些，接着就是大动脉那处的皮肤被不轻不重地咬了一口，这家伙，不知道自己有虎牙的吗。

说实话自己也不太有真实感吧，他坐在床上深吸了一口气，看见金炳善明显疏于“练习”而十分青涩地埋头在自己腿间努力地为自己服务。偶尔这家伙的牙齿还不小心碰到，白璨萤嘶地一下皱起了眉头，轻轻拍拍爱人的后颈示意他停下。

有些莫名地抬起头，却被掐住下巴，那人看见自己被挤压地导致有些嘟起来的嘴唇恶劣地笑着，却来不及说出反抗的话，因为白璨萤故意的吧，那个冷冷的声音：

“炳善也太不会了，你在美国就是完全忘记我了吧。”

没有没有没有。

金炳善有些凶凶地瞪着白璨萤，但那人似乎不觉得自己说的有错，居高临下地与自己对视。但自己又能反驳什么呢，他需要成绩，他脑子里还能装什么啊。于是脑袋又被按地离那人的裆部只差一点点距离，金炳善这回更加小心地收起牙齿认真地舔舐吞吐着，直到听见白璨萤加重的喘息声，他才明白这人为什么突然乱说话。

不就是弄疼你了吗，小气鬼。

他放松喉咙，努力地将那东西吞地更深，喉部被顶弄到后反射性地让他想吐，却不管眼眶已经开始泛红视线已经逐渐模糊，金炳善像是和自己斗气一样，认真地服务着白璨萤。而被吃进去的人显然爽翻了天，被狭窄肉壁挤压拈弄地快感从那处出发直冲脑门，酥麻感顺着血液流满了全身，几乎要起鸡皮疙瘩。他不知道金炳善已经能做到这种地步，而显然在他预料外的事情要多得多，到那临门一脚时他拍拍金炳善的肩膀想让他离开，却感觉那处突然被吸吮了一下。

行了，都交出去了。

“咳咳….”金炳善侧着头咳嗽着，被白璨萤扳回小脸看看，眼睛红红脸也红红，东西应该是都吞进去了，只有部分子孙因为咳嗽的关系残余在这贪吃鬼的嘴角边，显眼地要死。

金炳善看着白璨萤的视线所及之处，也明白有东西沾在嘴巴上了，他用食指抹了抹两边嘴角，又把这指头含进了嘴里吮弄了一下。

“我出门,”他怎么边说话还边看着旁边呢，白璨萤想。

“我出门前洗过澡了。”

“你真是…”

谁会不洗澡啊，啊？这么难得又重要的聚会，不是，他为什么要说啊。  
白璨萤快疯了。

接着就是抽屉开关的声音，金炳善被扯上床扒掉了裤子，白璨萤估计是觉得高领针织衫难脱，导致了金炳善全身上下就只穿这件白色上衣的窘迫局面。

衣服下摆意外的是偏长偏宽松的类型，这太方便做坏事了，金炳善仰面看着天花板，自己的衣服被撑起一道不小的弧度，像…像有小宝宝一样。

这想法吓得他自己连忙摇了摇头，下一秒却被乳尖被舔舐磨咬的痛痒快感夺取注意力，手抓紧了床单，可那个人又看不见自己现在这副难耐模样，等白璨萤终于闹完时，发型凌乱的他视野里出现的已经是个被玩得几乎揉一揉就要滴出水珠了的小人鱼了。

金炳善云里雾里只听见塑料盖子开合的啪嗒声，过了一会儿后带着温热体温的润滑剂才包裹着爱人的漂亮手指揉弄起了后方。太久没做了，白璨萤耐心又温柔地按摩了一会儿后才敢伸进一根手指与许久未达之处叙旧，那边湿热紧致，和他第一次碰触时地感觉一模一样。左揉揉右按按地，金炳善咬着嘴唇感受着体内被再次开垦的麻痒感，真的太久了。

他差点就要以为时间就把所有东西都抹去了。

这个想法却在那个地方被轻而易举找到并按住时消失的一干二净，金炳善被刺激地后腰挺了挺，眼神飘忽不定了一会儿后才在白璨萤的脸上聚焦。这房间开着地暖，也是有些过于暖和了。白璨萤胖了一点点，这样也好，看起来要健康得多。金炳善抬手描绘着白璨萤的下颚线，轻轻柔柔的，又捻弄了几下那人的耳垂。

白璨萤却把这个当作是满怀爱意的可爱挑衅，他动作起来，专攻那处让金炳善疯狂的地方。那人抚摸在自己脸颊侧的手都明显颤抖了起来，这种时候金炳善是不可能忍住声音的，他清楚地很。于是熟悉的软软低吟在自己耳边响起，又变得突然尖锐，又突然染上哭音，这不就是我最熟悉的炳善吗，那个除了我外谁都无法看到的炳善。

他换了比手指更加有存在感的东西，金炳善也对这再熟悉不过了，滚烫坚硬的茎体坚定地直冲了进来，白璨萤看起来一点儿也不想慢慢来，他给予出去痛意与快感，要让金炳善重新回忆起两人以前在加州的所有。

可金炳善就没有忘记过呀。

他只是觉得阳光重新眷顾自己，熟悉的热度将自己的灵魂从冰冷之海再次拯救回来，没有比这一刻更能让他确信白璨萤是实实在在陪在自己身边的时候了。他们时隔了几近四个月才再次相拥，深渊再迎暖阳，旅人重返绿洲，金炳善闭着眼，没有故意忍住自己的声音，只是将一切都释放了出来。

他又有自己的壁垒了。

自己被一下下 冲撞着，白璨萤像是要将他钉在床铺里再也无法起来一样，金炳善几乎被干得恍惚了，四肢早就酸软地不听使唤，两条长腿被爱人拎起来环在腰上，随着肏干的节奏一颤一颤的。自己真不是个爱哭的人，可是这太舒服了，每次都是，自己哭得鼻尖红红的狼狈样子都被白璨萤看到了。

但他也一如往常地将自己的眼泪全数舐去，再得到一个深吻时，金炳善总是能尝到相交的气息与唾液中那一丝丝咸涩的泪水味道。

只好用尽力量抬起手臂紧紧抱住白璨萤啦，他已经在韩国了，再也不会有分离再也不会有聚少离多。

金炳善感受到微凉地液体打在自己滚烫的肉壁上时也四肢无力地颤抖着射了出来，他被爱人环住，两个人紧贴着侧躺在床上。白璨萤的东西还埋在自己的身体里，这人怎么都不带套啊。金炳善越想神志越往外飞，只是在彻底睡着的那一秒前模模糊糊地收到了爱人的邀请：

“秋天啦，炳善该和我一起去南怡岛了。”


End file.
